Tag (Baldi's Basics)
This page talks about the main protagonist of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. For the version that appears in Baldi's Advanced Education and Learning, see' Tag (Baldi's Advanced Education) '' Tag is the main protagonist of the game, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He was introduced when third-person mode was added to the game. Appearance He appears to be a poorly CGI modeled child who has peach coloured skin, a mint green coloured outfit, and spikey brown hair. Voice Tag's voice appears to be a pitched-up teenage male voice, but with a High-Pass filter added. In an early beta version, he didn't speak, but there were some early audio files which were of a Male TTS voice reading off the quotes. This early TTS voice was mostly likely a placeholder. Mechanics See 'Third-Person Mode.'' Quotes "Thanks Professor Baldi!" -when Tag sees the Quarter that Baldi rewards him. "Uh oh, I think I may have messed up somehow..." - when the third question of the second notebook. "Sorry Principal, I promise I'll have better behavior" - when the Principal of the Thing catches Tag and puts him in detention. "Not again!" - Ditto, but when Tag is caught a second time. "*sigh*" - when caught by the Principal of the Thing after the second time. "*heavy breathing* Dear gosh, I need to catch my breath" - when the player's stamina reaches 0. "Shoot, I've got to get out of here before Baldi catches me!" - when the player has collected all 7 notebooks. "Um... This doesn't look right... am I trapped here for all eternity?" - when entering Baldi's Office. "Why am I the one who has to get my friend's notebooks? He should be the one to go get them, but instead he forces me to get them!" - after 10 mins and 19 secs "AHH HECK WHY AM I UPSIDE DOWN?!?!?" - when using the code 53045009 Gallery Tag_Cafeteria.png|Tag as he appears in the cafeteria in-game. Tag Detention.png|Tag as he appears in the Detention Room in-game. Tag Detention Front.png|'Ditto,' but from the front view. Tag (Idle).png|'Tag' as he appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Tag_Walk.gif|Tag's walk animation (Front View) Tag_Walk_Back_View.gif|Tag's walk animation (Back View) Tag_No_Stamina.gif|Tag, out of breath. (When the stamina meter is at 0.) (Front View) Tag_No_Stamina_Back.gif|Tag, out of breath. (When the stamina meter is at 0.) (Back View) Tag (Jump).png|Tag jumping. (Used for when the player is stopped by Playtime.) (Front View) Tag (Jump) -Back-.png|Tag jumping. (Used for when the player is stopped by Playtime.) (Back View) Tag (T-Pose).png|Tag, in a T-Pose when in the secret test room. Trivia *Tag's model was created using Paint 3D and made lower quality using Paint.NET. *Tag appears to be a direct recreation of The Living Tombstone's version of the protagonist from "Basics in Behavior", which is a Baldi's Basics song. **Tag also appears to be what Midevalknight think the protagonist looks like. ***This makes sence as the protagonist is most likely a student at Here School. *When the back view model of Tag being out of breath was made, people though he was either peeing or twerking, when in actuallity, he's just bending over due to him being out of breath. Category:Characters Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Basics in Behavior Category:Palseicanbecutetoo epic confirmed pages